Unheard
by OoFireFlight
Summary: Amy Rose is inadvertently popular and attractive; although, in truth, she is uneasy and disturbed by all the attention she receives. Deciding to move to another school, Amy tries to be her true self, though difficult when a blue blur takes interest. AU.


**8D _Enjoy! :D _**

_**Erm, this chapter… might be a bit boring. Well, not boring, but, not anything exiciting will happen. In the next chapter, it will. 8D this is just to fill out what's going to happen. 8DD xD (btw... If you read shugo chara, you'll see that a name from it is featured. lmao)  
><strong>_

I hated my life.

No one knew me, the _real _me.

I was popular; but I hated attention. I was constantly judged by everyone by how I looked, but nobody knew my personality.

I wish that there could be _someone_, who'd be interested in me for another reason.

Amy sat in her desk, emotionless. She stifled a yawn, and looked at the teacher, who was dictating a lecture.

"And that, my students, is how mountains are formed. Now, glaciers are formed by…"

She stopped listening, bored. She had already learned this; being a straight A student, she usually went ahead in her studies.

She exhaled a sigh. Literally, there was nothing to do. She couldn't even gaze upon the other students, for then they would assume that she had an interest in them.

The person next to her, whose name she didn't remember, was listening to the teacher with apparent interest. Although the person was bright, she usually never listened to lectures, quite like Amy herself.

Bored, she began to play with her bracelet. Unfortunately for her, the teacher had noticed her lack of attention.

"Well, Miss Rose, if you think that you've learned everything, then, please stand up and tell the class about the motion of glaciers."

_Too easy, _she thought privately. She stood up almost immediately, and cleared her throat. Unsurprisingly, all eyes were focused on her.

She knew she had to say it right, or the teacher would give her an F; for an unknown reason, all the teachers had always tried to fail Amy, only for her to upstage them.

"Well, Ms. Saito, Glaciers move, or flow, downhill due to the internal deformation of ice and gravity. Ice behaves like an easily breaking solid until its thickness exceeds about 50 meters (160 ft). The pressure on ice deeper than that depth causes plastic flow. At the molecular level, ice consists of stacked layers of molecules with relatively weak bonds between the layers. When the stress of the layer above exceeds the inter-layer binding strength, it moves faster than the layer below."

Everyone stared at her, shocked. Amy had even said it better than how had explained.

Everybody began to applaud.

"Go, Amy!"

"You're so awesome!"

Amy sighed. She detested attention, and the way how when only Amy said something, 'smart', then they would only clap for _her._

Amy turned back to Ms. Saito, challenge deep in her gaze. "So, what do I receive?"

Ms. Saito narrowed her eyes, as if she was reluctant to give her a good grade.

"Well done, Miss Rose. A."

Amy nodded politely, and went to take her seat. The person next to hear was staring at her, admiration in her eyes.

"What?" Amy stated evenly, unable to cope with the silence any longer.

The girl seemed even happier that Amu had talked to her. "You're so cool, Amy-chan~!"

_Now I remember you, _Amy realized_. You're that girl, Mashiro Rima!_

"Attention, students," said , "Class is dissmissed."

Amu quickly packed up her utensils and scurried out of the classroom, and started to walk home.

Amy, still walking home, was exhausted and annoyed. She lived somewhat far away from school, and it irritated her that her mother couldn't drive her home. She knew that money was tight, but, how could she be expected to walk home, which, was over a mile away?

A car speeded by, and then, it began mimicing her movements. Amy groaned. She knew who they were; they were the annoying popular guys in her school, always flirting with her.

The window unrolled, revealing the boys' faces.

"Hey hottie," one of them slurred, "Need a ride?"

For a heartbeat Amy was actually tempted. She frequently was offered a ride home, but usually rejected them. But after a long, harsh day, it wouldn't be so bad.

But then Amy realized that she wouldn't be fooled by such pathetic morons with low standards.

"No," she said clearly. She continued walking, with the car following her.

"What's your problem?" the boy muttered, still in the car. "You're the most popular girl in the school, and yet, you completely ignore everyone."

"I never asked to be popular," she pointed out.

"Maybe, but there are a lot of girls who'd die to be in your position right now."

"I don't see what's there to die _for_," she shot back.

The boys didn't reply and just sped off, obviously annoyed by her ignorance. Amy growled.

She hadn't even realized that she had just passed home.

"Oh," she said aloud, chuckling to herself. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hi, mom," she stated. Her mother, who was washing the dishes, turned back to face her.

"Oh, hi, Amy," she said affectionately, smiling dearly. "How was school?"

"Sucked," she said bluntly, "like usual." She went to go sit on the couch and watch TV.

Her mother narrowed her eyes, but didn't reply directly. "Did you learn anything new?"

"Yeah," she grunted, "that I have stalkers."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Well, try not to be pessimistic all the time. After all, I have some important news."

Amy suddenly turned around, curious by what her mother had meant. "What do you mean?"

Her mother sighed, stopped washing the dishes, dried her hands, and went to sit with Amy. "Amy, honey… You know how we're broke, ever since your father died…"

There was silence for a few seconds, but then she continued. "And, you know my boyfriend, Kurama… well, he offered us… a chance to move in with him."

Amy bolted upright. "_What? _You didn't say yes, did you!"

"I want to see what you would think about it."

Naturally, Amy shook her head. "No, mom," she told her, "You hardly know him. I hardly know him!"

Midori, her mother, couldn't meet her eyes. "Amy, I couldn't…couldn't pay the mortgage. We'll be evicted in a week; enough time for us to pack up."

Amy stared at her mother, mortified. "Mom, Kurama… he's a good guy, but why can't you see he'll _never _replace dad!"

Midori shot Amu an angry glance, silencing her. "Kurama has been supporting us for the past years, and without him, we would've been out on the streets. He's been trying hard to earn your acceptance, too, so, I except that you show some gratitude!"

Amy said nothing, too miserable to reply. She ran off to her room, slamming the door. She knew she was behaving like a child, but she didn't care. She hated moving. They did it all the time. And then the new school… although sometimes, she'd get her hopes up and see it as a chance to make 'real' friends, but it'd all falter again. The pupils would shoot one glance at her and assume she was 'cool' and 'popular', because of her looks and clothing. And the whole scenario would happen again. And again.

* * *

><p>Amy had finished packing all her belongings; her once somewhat pretty room was now empty and dark.<p>

With nothing left to say, she dragged her suitcase outside, meeting Kurama, who was waiting for her in his car. The pair did not acknowledge eachother directly, but Kurama assisted Amy in putting the suitcase in the car. Amu did not thank him, and guessed that Kurama hadn't excepted thanks anyway.

Everything packed up, Kurama turned on the engine, and they sped off to their new home.

Amy stared at the large house in front of her. _This _was Kurama's house? She was going to live _here_?

Amy didn't say anything. She started to pull out her suitcase, but Kurama dragged it out instead. "It's okay, Amy," Kurama told her gently, "I'll pull out the suitcase. Why don't you go inside and pick your room?"

Amy blinked in surprise at his kind gesture. Kurama was never particulary rude, but usually awkward around her and quiet. But of course, Amy figured, Kurama would be nice to his new, 'daughter'.

Stammering her thanks, she began walking to her new home. She had known that Kurama always was richer than most, but didn't realize he lived in such an elegant place.

Taking in a deep breath, Amy opened the door. The house was beautiful ; the walls were beige, and there were paintings everywhere, of flowers; there was even a small fountain in the home.

Amy, deciding that there weren't any rooms in the first floor, she went upstairs. Naturally, the 2nd floor was as beautiful as the first. There were 3 rooms ; one of which were occupied, leaving her with the choice of two rooms.

Amy went to look at the first room ; It was somewhat large, had a nice atmosphere to it, and it was painted pink; Amy's favorite color. She liked it; but, she felt as though the room had too much promise to it, and if Amy was to live in it, she needed something more suited to her.

The next room, was also painted pink, but remotely smaller than the first. It, however, had a small balcony to it, and, for a strange reason, Amy enjoyed balconies. She decided to choose this room. It was for her.

She was going to go call Kurama to tell him she had found her room, but was slightly surprised that Kurama was behind her, suitcase in hand.

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously.

Amy hesistated, alarmed by Kurama's sudden appearance. "It-It's nice," she studdered.

Kurama blinked kindly. "Good." He told her simply. "Anyway,… we should probably unpack."

* * *

><p>Amy panted, tired but satisfied at the fact that she had finally finished unpacking. The once empty room had her bed, desk, closet, and many features added to it. Amy smiled.<p>

Being the weekend, she knew that she would be going to her new school tommorow. Her intial happiness was replaced by dark realization. The same thing will happen all over again; new school, new teachers, and new people 'staring at her and wondering who she is'.

Amy sighed. It wasn't fair. There was absolutely no hope that no one would attempt to get to know her.

_**A/N….Wow. okay, I know, boring chapter. It's the beginning, and the beginning of every story sucks. C: **_

_**Oh, and, btw… I'm not revealing a spoilor, but, would you think that'd it'd be better if the story would be in Sonic's POV?o_e Please review and tell me!~**_

_**-cough- the real story begins in th next chapter. :D**_

_**Once again, sorry for the possible boringness of the chappie.. ._.'**_


End file.
